fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
MASAYUME CHASING
MASAYUME CHASING jest piętnastym openingiem anime Fairy Tail w wykonaniu BoA. Postacie Tekst Utworu Polski= Podążając za marzeniami, zbłądziłam w lesie mego serca. Na powierzchni przejrzystego niczym lustro źródła odbijał się mój wykrzywiony uśmiech. Łzy, które uroniłam (nie płacz), nie były ze srebra czy też złota. To najzwyklejsze w świecie łzy (płyną z oczu mych) niewidoczne nawet dla bogini. Nie przestawaj podążać za tym proroczym snem! Nawet jeśli jesteś najsilniejszy w historii, próbuj stać się jeszcze lepszy! Bez wytchnienia goń za każdą chwilą! Rozpal ogień swego serca! Stań się człowiekiem, którym zawsze chciałeś być! Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, och! Na, na, na, na, na, hej, hej! Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, och! Nie oglądaj się za siebie, bohaterze! Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, och! Na, na, na, na, na, hej, hej! Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, och! Rozpal ogień swego serca! |-| Rōmaji= Yume wo otte mayoikonda kokoro no mori no oku Kagami yori sunda izumi utsuru yuganda Smile Koboreta namida wa (Don't Cry) kin demo gin demo nakute Arifureta namida (Fall From My Eyes) megami mo kizukanai Masayume Chasing Chasing Koero motto jibun shijou saikou no Ima wo Chasing Chasing Sou egaita jibun ni natte moyase mune no hi wo Na na na na na na na Oh Na na na na na Hey Hey Na na na na na na na Oh Kakenukero Hero Na na na na na na na Oh Na na na na na Hey Hey Na na na na (Hey) na na na (Oh) Moyase mune no hi wo (My Life... Yeah) |-| Kanji= 夢を追って　迷い込んだ　心の森の奥 鏡より　澄んだ泉　映る歪んだＳｍｉｌｅ こぼれた涙は　（Ｄｏｎ’ｔ　Ｃｒｙ）　金でも銀でもなくて ありふれた涙　（Ｆａｌｌ　Ｆｒｏｍ　Ｍｙ　Ｅｙｅｓ）　女神も気づかない Ｍａｓａｙｕｍｅ　Ｃｈａｓｉｎｇ　Ｃｈａｓｉｎｇ 超えろもっと　自分史上最高の 瞬間を　Ｃｈａｓｉｎｇ　Ｃｈａｓｉｎｇ そう描いた　自分になって　燃やせ胸の火を ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　Ｏｈ ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　Ｈｅｙ　Ｈｅｙ ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　Ｏｈ 駆け抜けろＨｅｒｏ ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　Ｏｈ ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　Ｈｅｙ　Ｈｅｙ ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　（Ｈｅｙ）　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　（Ｏｈ） 燃やせ胸の火を　（Ｍｙ　Ｌｉｆｅ...　Ｙｅａｈ） |-| English= As I chase my dream, I got lost deep in the forest of my heart. Rather than mirrors, it's the clear spring, that reflected a warped smile. These tears that I have shed (Don't Cry), gold or silver they won't be. Those commonly seen tears (Fall From My Eyes), goddess won't even notice them. True Dream Chasing, Chasing, Surpassing the greatest I've ever been even more. The instant Chasing Chasing, That's who I'll become, a person I've described, the flame that burns in one's heart! Na na na na na na na Oh Na na na na na Hey Hey Na na na na na na na Oh The Hero who run past through that! Na na na na na na na Oh Na na na na na Hey Hey Na na na na (Hey) na na na (Oh) The flame that burns in one's heart (My Life... Yeah) |-| Nawigacja Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Openingi